The Love of a Wolf
by luckyducky7too
Summary: When Syaoran, a wolf, has confusing feelings toward the human Sakura, will he do anything to find out what these feelings are? SxS rating may change
1. Prologue

Hello! This is my first attempt at a fanfic so it might not be very good.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Card Captor Sakura, but I wish I did.

The Love of a Wolf 

By Luckyducky7too

It was a clear night of the full moon. To many people it would seem like the perfect setting for a romantic rendezvous. However, to the wolves of the Takahayashi forest this was a night for hunting. Mixed flashes of grey, brown, and black swiftly weaving through the dark, thick trunks of the trees. Their bright eyes trained on only the frantically fleeing shape of their prey. A howl blanketed the silence of the forest.

Miles away, in a clearing bathed in the ethereal glow of the moonlight, pups played and chased one another. Elder wolves either napped or sat together talking of things that the young ones had no interest in. Few of the healthy wolves that stayed behind as scouts and protectors of the small and old paced around the edges of the clearing, alert on anything that moved outside the limits of their shelter.

On the far side of the clearing sat a very quiet, light brown wolf. He was the only one who willingly decided not to go join the hunt with his pack. This was Syaoran; named for his slightly smaller size than others in his age group. Tonight was an awkward evening for Syaoran. He usually went along on the full moon hunts, but now he had other, more pressing things on his mind.

Syaoran was not always part of this pack of wolves. He was an orphan. At first he did not quite fit in. Now he was accepted by his age-mates and slightly intimidated them. Though he was smaller than the others were, with his agility and dexterity, he was able to defeat anyone who challenged him.

But that was not what was making him uneasy. As he sat and watched the star-filled sky, his mind was trying to fully understand the question his mind was suddenly throwing out at him. He didn't have the slightest clue why he felt so awkward. This feeling had not made itself known just until this very day. And as he thought, a possible catalyst for this confusion came into mind. But...how?

12/14/05 

Ok. Just to tell all you readers. I wrote this like a looong time ago (and this is only part of the prologue!). I just decided that maybe I might give this story a chance though (well, that's if you guys like it). So if you do please review! If you don't, I won't know if you like it or not. Thank you for taking the time to read it!

P.S. If anyone would like to help me fix up my story, could you leave your email address? After re-reading it, I realized I need a lot of work. So if anyone wants to take the time, feel free to leave your email address or if you have AIM leave your screenname in your review.


	2. 1:Confusion

February 19, 2005  
I just fixed a few grammatical errors in this chapter... mainly spacing.

Hello people! I'm so glad that some of you readers liked this story! And I'm really grateful to those who put me on their fav list! It means a lot!

Thanks to my first ever reviewers: lovendreamz, Quickstar, dbzgtfan2004, syaoran-sakura-forever,Cutie Moon, and loverofallthingsgreek. You don't know how important your reviews were.

Anyways, some of you in the last chapter (or should I say the first) had a question about the last sentence: "But...how?". I guess I didn't write that really well. What I meant was that Syaoran was wondering how it was possible that the certain _something_ was the start of all his confusion. I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear.

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

The Love of a Wolf 

By Luckyducky7too

Chapter 1: Confusion

The morning was dreary. The sky was overcast with gray clouds; the blue sky hidden from mortal eyes. The previous night's hunt went very well and yet the dawn woke to find these particular wolves in a drowsy state. Many were still fast asleep, full with the night's feast.

Syaoran, however, was one of the few that always woke with the dawn. He spent these early hours of the day running and collecting himself for the oncoming day. For this particular morning, his early dash was quite useful. He had spent a good part of the evening thinking on his dilemma, which was becoming bigger and bigger the more he thought on it.

The wind was somewhat comforting; flowing past his body and calming his mind. He was almost unable to hear the echo of running paws that were following him through the trees. Now fully aware of the unknown being following him, he slowed his pace to a mild run. The follower did the same. After several minutes he finally decided to stop and confront the pursuer, making sure to give himself a means of escape. Better to be a one-time loser than dead. However, as luck would have it, this precaution was not needed. Syaoran immediately relaxed his guard, walking over to the slightly smug wolf stepping from behind the trees.

"How could I have possibly thought that you were a threat?" He shook his head feeling somewhat foolish and relieved.

"How could you have not? I am quite the adversary."

"Right. And I can fly."

"Well, I should hope not. Then you would be some freak animal. You wouldn't even be a wolf."

While Syaoran relaxed, the other wolf, Eriol, pondered on the distracted state of his friend. It was very unlike him to be quiet and..._thinking_... Not saying that he didn't think at all, just...not this hard or this long. _'Well, let's see...what could possibly be making Syaoran this melancholy? Ok, it's either: a) he's finally got his ass beaten, b) female problems (Hahahahaha!), or c) he's reminicing about Wei...  
_

"Syaoran...?"

At first, he got no reply, but he knew that Syaoran had heard his question and was still conscious. Syaoran was never one to sleep so easily. And when asleep, he was always on the alert. It was his light sleeping that had once saved them from human beings. It was not a big thing, but getting mixed up with humans is only asking for trouble. Of course, Eriol knew that all too well.

"Are you thinking about Wei again?"

Syaoran slowly started to open his eyes and looked up. His half-lidded amber eyes still held the confusion from the night before, but with the gossamer veil of sleep making them slightly duller. He gave Eriol an inquisitive stare, silently asking "where the heck did that come from?". However, his only verbal answer was a quietly muttered 'no'.

Knowing that Syaoran was always comfortable talking to him about Wei, which was surprising since he never confided to him about anything else, Eriol crossed out that option.'_I guess it's onto the impossible...'_

"...Is it a girl?" Eriol payed close attention to Syaoran's amber eyes. If anything was different it would definitely show there; as they say: eyes are the windows to a person's soul, or in this case a wolf's.

And in that next second, he saw embarassment, confusion, and even fear in Syaoran's eyes. This greatly surprised and amused Eriol. Syaoran had finally gotten his first crush, but from his current state Eriol could tell that there was something wrong about it, and it wasn't refusal of his love.

* * *

Ok. So this chapter is REALLY late. A thousand apologies on my part, especially to loverofallthingsgreek who I told that this chapter would be up by last friday. (whoopsie...) Please review (even if it's to yell at me for how lazy I am). I'll have the next chapter up whenever I can. I'm too unsure right now to say a certain date. Oh, and this chapter is almost 300 words longer than last chapter. I'm trying to make my chapters longer. 

For those who are bored or want a good story to read I recommend checking out _Rozefire. _Her stories are really good. I personally like _Bottled Genius_. It's an Inuyasha fanfic andif you love a good humor story with romance I suggest you read this story.


End file.
